Tai's Video Documentary on the Digidestin's Day
by Ava Chick
Summary: Tai gets a camera into his hands and winds up record some scenes, that he shouldn't of had.


You see a camera aiming at Tai's twin sister, Ally. (Tai is holding the camera.)  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Tai. What if you record something that the others don't want you to see?" Ally asks.  
"I won't," Tai answers, smiling.  
"I just want you to know, if you get an footage of me with out me knowing, I will get my flute out and smack you upside the head with it. And I'm not kidding on this one," Ally says. Tai holds the camera in his face.  
"Something that you don't want to happen to ya, have your twin sister hit you upside the head, with a flute," said Tai. He turns the camera back at Ally, who is now pulling her flute case out of her backpack.   
"I'm warning you, Tai. I'm not going to be the one responsible after you get beat up," said Ally.   
"What are you doing?" you hear Tai ask.   
"I'm practicing! Now GO!" Ally yells. You see the camera aimed at the ground and moving at high speed. After about a minute, Tai holds the camera up to his face.  
"I'm doing, as Ally says, 'a documentary' on what happens during the day. What you've seen with Ally doesn't happen very often," Tai says. In the background, you hear a very high sound.   
"Ya think you can play any higher, Ally?" you hear.  
"Yes!" Ally answers.  
"But, I'm not going to start with Ally, I think that will be my 'middle' person. Let's go check on Matt," Tai says. The camera fades out.   
The camera fades in and you see Matt and Mimi (in swim suit, to clear up anything,) in a lake, splashing each other.   
"Matt! Will you stop that?" asks Mimi.  
"No!" Matt says, splashing Mimi. You hear somebody laughing and Matt and Mimi turn the direction of the camera.  
"Tai, you are so dead!" yells Matt, getting out of the lake, with Mimi following. You hear a person running and the camera fades out.  
The camera fades in, and this time, you see Tai with a black eye and a bloody lip.  
"I think that went well," you hear Tai say. "Next, T.K." The camera fades out and then in, you see T.K. and Kari playing with each other.   
"Kari, I gotta tell you something," says T.K.  
"What is it?" asks Kari. T.K. doesn't say anything, but he kisses Kari, on the cheek. Kari kisses him back.  
"T.K.! QUIT KISSING MY BABY SISTER!" You hear Tai yell. Tai sets the camera down and you see Tai running after them. T.K. punches Tai in the stomach and Kari runs up to the camera.  
"Sorry, Tai can't use this thing right now, so bye!" Kari says, into the camera. The camera fades away.   
The camera fades in, and now you see Tai holding his stomach.   
"Dang, T.K. can punch," he says. The camera fades away and the fades in. You see Ally practicing her flute. Fairymon, who was sitting beside her, goes to see what the other Digimon are doing. Joe shows up and starts talking to Ally. Ally lays her flute down.  
"Hi, Ally," he says.  
"Hi." The two kiss. Ally sees that Tai is watching them and picks up her flute and waves it in the air. Tai immediately fades the camera out, and runs. He doesn't turn the camera off, but you hear a person running as hard as they can. You hear a clang and Tai screaming. The camera is turned off then on again. You see Ally and Joe; Ally tossing her flute up in the air a couple of times. Izzy and Sora walks into the picture.  
"Due to uncontrollable circumstances beyond Tai's power," Ally says.  
"Tai will not be able to complete this video," Joe finishes.   
"Isn't that right Tai?" Ally asks, turning the camera towards him. You see Tai holding some ice to the right side of his head. He barely shakes his head yes. Ally points the camera towards Izzy and Sora.  
"What happened to him?" asks Izzy.  
"He caught the wrong side of some of us," Joe responded.   
"Who let him near the camera!" Sora says, jumping to his side.  
"It was his camera. I'm keeping it until we leave," Ally answers. Ally points the camera towards the Digimon.   
"I have to this for Tai, just look at the Digimon with this thing." You see Agumon and Biyomon kissing. "But that enough of that!" Ally shuts the camera off before Agumon and Biyomon notice.   



End file.
